In your eyes
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: C'est lorsque tu te plonges, lorsque tu te noies, lorsque tu suffoques en croisant un regard que tu sais que c'est le bon ; ton âme soeur. La normalité veut deux : un mâle et une femelle, mais le coeur dit trois : des mâles. / Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, Kuroko no Basket, Naruto / Asmita x Akashi x Gaara
**Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir). Ceci est mon tout premier crossover. Alors je sais qu'en général ce n'est pas très apprécié et moi-même avant j'étais réticente mais voilà, pour un concours j'ai dû en faire un et finalement c'était amusant donc j'ai décidé de le partager avec vous.**

 **Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire en précisant que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Maître Kishimoto, et Maître Masami Kurumada.**

" _Tu auras beau me regarder de la sorte, je me perdrais toujours dans ce monde bicolore qu'est le tien."_

" _Tu auras beau me fixer ainsi, je ne cesserais de me noyer dans cet océan que sont tes yeux."_

" _Tu auras beau ne jamais voir, je n'arrêterais de regarder pour toi."_

" _Et je ne pourrais te délaisser."_

" _Malgré l'obscurité de mon univers, malgré ce miroir qui nous sépare, je ne peux admirer, mais je peux sentir. La chaleur de_ ton _souffle, et la délicatesse de_ ton _toucher."_

" _Je suis puissant."_

" _Je suis incontrôlable."_

" _Je suis absolu."_

 **oOoOo**

Déambulant dans les couloirs du lycée qu'il connaissait par cœur, Asmita No Barugo, garçon de 19 ans en deuxième année à la fac de droit, cherchait la salle d'un de ses anciens professeurs qu'il appréciait particulièrement et qu'il aimait aller voir de temps à autre pour discuter de tout et de rien. Le professeur en question était d'ailleurs toujours ravi de revoir son ancien élève, surtout qu'il était un peu différent des autres, notamment par son immense sagesse mais aussi d'un point de vue technique si l'on pouvait dire cela comme ça. Cherchant l'ascenseur qui le mènerait à l'étage désiré, ne voulant pas vraiment s'embêter avec les escaliers, le grand blond percuta maladroitement quelqu'un, ou plutôt ce fut ce quelqu'un qui le percuta car lui l'avait entendu arriver. Reculant d'un pas sous le choc, il entendit un grognement venant de la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans, et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ce fut l'autre qui l'agressa littéralement :

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention, et regarder où tu... vas... »

Ne disant strictement rien, Asmita resta calme alors qu'il devina ce qui bloquait actuellement son interlocuteur. Serrant sa canne blanche, il entendit une nouvelle voix raisonner à quelques mètres derrières celui qui lui était rentré dedans – ayant déduit à la voix grave qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, autant pour celui qui l'avait percuté que pour le nouvel arrivé :

« Sasuke, que fais-tu ?

-Hn ? Gaara ? »

Ledit Gaara s'approcha des deux autres adolescents, toisant de ses yeux azures celui qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'attardant légèrement sur sa canne et ses yeux fermés. Un silence entre les trois protagonistes s'installa bien que le brouhaha permanent de la vie du lycée en arrière plan existait toujours. Plongé dans le noir, l'ancien lycéen pouvait parfaitement savoir ce qui se tramait autour de lui, même si les couleurs et la lumière n'existaient pas pour lui.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici ? Commença le dernier arrivé.

-Je cherche un ascenseur qui fonctionne. Celui du bâtiment B ne fonctionne plus apparemment.

-Oui, il est HS depuis deux mois.

-Je vois, chuchota presque le blondinet.

-Tu veux aller où ? Demanda alors le garçon aux cheveux laconiques et flammes qu'était Gaara.

-En salle B322, mais je vais prendre les escaliers, rétorqua simplement l'étudiant.

-Hn, tu vas t'en sortir ? Intervint l'appelé Sasuke.

-Totalement, déclara Asmita en lui souriant, son visage dans sa direction comme s'il le voyait. Je connais cet endroit par cœur. »

Sans demander son reste, l'aveugle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers du bâtiment B, sa canne devant lui afin d'éviter les surprises. De leur côté, Sasuke et Gaara regardèrent l'autre adolescent s'éloigner avant d'en faire de même mais dans une autre direction.

 **oOoOo**

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis mais certains étaient restés pour poser des questions au professeur, ou alors pour simplement débattre avec lui au sujet de tel ou tel point du cours. Et justement, l'un d'eux semblait absolument certain de ce qu'il avançait :

« Il est évident que cet auteur n'a fait que des chiffons. Ce qu'il dit n'a pas de sens, et n'a aucun intérêt en plus de cela.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça, Akashi-kun. Et puis tout dépend du point de vue que l'on adopte.

-Sensei, je crains que... »

Un toc toc coupa le jeune adolescent, attirant son attention ainsi que celle du professeur vers la source de ce bruit. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'homme en voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte l'un de ses anciens élèves qui venait régulièrement le voir dès qu'il en avait le temps. Souriant, l'homme ignora une seconde son actuel élève qui semblait le prendre assez mal, n'aimant pas être mis sur la touche ou en second plan.

« Personnellement, je trouve que cet auteur a une approche extrêmement sage mais imparfaite. Le bien et le mal n'ont rien à voir dans tout ça. Tant qu'on est du côté que l'on pense juste et gagnant, cette notion importe très peu, intervint Asmita tout en entrant dans la salle de classe.

-No Barugo-kun ! Quelle joie de te voir.

-Il en est de même pour moi Sensei. »

Tournant son visage vers le plus jeune, le blond le salua d'un hochement de tête alors que ses paroles précédentes étaient destinées autant à son professeur qu'à lui. Il connaissait l'œuvre dont les deux parlaient, et en arrivant il avait entendu une partie de leur conversation. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage que l'on traitait en seconde, soit en première année de lycée, ce qui lui permît de déduire facilement que l'adolescent qui était en compagnie de son ancien enseignant était en classe de seconde. Ayant lui-même lu le livre en question, Asmita savait de quoi il en résultait, et aimait cette œuvre même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord, voire même souvent, avec l'auteur. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le jeune lycéen fixa de ses yeux vairons l'étudiant qui souriait à l'adulte, non très content de son intervention si soudaine et surtout imprévu.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce livre n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Ce ne sont que des brouilles mises sur papier, ajouta le plus jeune des trois.

-Je suis bien d'accord sur le fait qu'écrire n'a rien de sage, ou du moins, les mots ne peuvent transmettre toute la sagesse qui puisse naître des réelles intentions de l'auteur.

-Tout ceci est votre point de vue les garçons. Ah au fait, Akashi-kun voici un ancien élève du lycée, No Barugo Asmita-kun. Et No Barugo-kun, voici Akashi Seijûrô-kun, un élève de seconde que j'ai actuellement en classe. »

Souriant au dit Seijûrô, celui-ci ne se montra pas plus aimable envers Asmita. Ce dernier se mit par la suite à converser avec le professeur tandis que le rouquin s'en alla, droit, fier, et irrité par un tel manque d'attention à son égard. Qu'avait cet étudiant de plus que lui si ce n'était avoir été élève avant lui et être atteint de cécité ? Lui était parfait. Absolument parfait. Il était bon dans toutes les matières, avait une moyenne générale inégalable, il était doué en sport et ne perdait jamais. L'ignorer de la sorte était indéniablement agaçant, et plus encore.

 **oOoOo**

Allongé sur les tatamis du dojo, observant le plafond sans rien dire, ce fut une tête brune qui le sortit de ses pensées :

« À quoi penses-tu ?

-À rien.

-Gaara, on est pareil tous les deux. Je sais quand tu mens.

-Je réfléchissais, retourna-t-il seulement.

-Gaara ?

-Oui ?

-Sors avec moi ? »

Seul un silence lui répondit, ce dont à quoi s'attendait Sasuke au final. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que son compagnon était dans cet état. Oh rien de très grave, ce n'était ni de l'asthénie ni de l'anémie, mais disons qu'il était souvent dans ses pensées. Il avait posé cette dernière question pour faire réagir le roux, même si au fond il était un soupçon sincère, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pas directement. Le No Sabaku – nom de famille de Gaara – était une personne dans l'ensemble mystérieuse. Au-delà de son apparence qui pouvait paraître rebelle avec ses cheveux flamboyants, ses yeux cernés de noirs, ses billes pareilles à des bijoux non montés de sourcils, et son tatouage sur le visage, il n'en restait pas moins une personne à part entière avec de vraies valeurs, et une façon de pensées bien à lui et qui ne s'évasait pas dans tous les sens. Se relevant brusquement, ce qui fit reculer l'Uchiwa, Gaara se mit sur ses pieds, attrapa ses affaires et se mit en route sans rien dire.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? L'interrogea le brunet.

-Je rentre chez moi, répondit-il tout simplement en disparaissant dans les vestiaires. »

Laissé pour compte sur les tatamis, Sasuke resta un long moment à regarder le couloir mal éclairé qui menait aux vestiaires, et après mures réflexions, il se décida et prit à son tour ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Vêtu de son uniforme scolaire, le rouquin aux orbes azurés cheminait parmi les lycéens de son établissement pour se rendre dans le grand hall d'entrée. Il n'avait pas de but précis en tête, et il avait effectivement dit la vérité à son ami lorsqu'il avait prétendu quitter le club d'arts martiaux pour rentrer chez lui. Néanmoins, il avait un pressentiment qui ne cessait de le titiller. Quoi ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il marchait seulement, slalomant entre les élèves qui bavardaient entre eux de façon forte afin de couvrir la litanie de ceux qui les entourait.

L'espace d'un instant, Gaara se sentit seul, isolé parmi toutes ses personnes qui conversaient, riaient, chahutaient ensemble dans un esprit d'amitié et de camaraderie. Non pas qu'il avait l'impression d'être seul dans le sens non accompagné, mais plutôt de faire partie d'un monde que les autres ne pouvaient comprendre et ne pouvaient absolument pas imaginer et donc pénétrer. Un monde qu'il ne pouvait voir, aveugle à la vérité qui le surpassait. Vérité qui était pourtant entre les mains d'une personne. _Lui_. Il en était persuadé. C'était inéluctable, inexorable. Perdu dans ses pensées touchant presque le néant et l'inconnue digne de l'Univers, les pas de l'adonis l'avaient conduit devant une salle dont il n'avait jamais porté attention jusque là. Debout comme un piquet devant la porte ouverte, il observa avec confusion la pièce et ses habitants. Avant même qu'il ne le réalisât lui-même, une femme était venue à sa rencontre, lui souriant avec bienveillance.

« Bonjour. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Eh bien..., bredouilla-t-il encore un peu vitreux.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? Pourtant tu es en terminal. Ça ne fait rien, les autres vont t'apprendre à jouer. Ils sont toujours contents d'avoir de nouveaux compagnons. »

Le garçon n'avait pu répliquer que déjà il se retrouvait assis sur une chaise en face d'un jeu de shogi. Levant le nez pour regarder la personne qui était en face de lui et qui subissait sa présence, Gaara s'attarda plus longtemps que prévu sur cette dite personne. Il s'agissait d'un élève de seconde, pourtant un peu plus grand que lui de taille à vue d'œil. Les cheveux laconiques et incarnats, il abordait une expression si sérieuse et dominatrice que le No Sabaku se demandait s'il était un élève ordinaire, et ce qu'il faisait dans un tel lycée. Les yeux rivés sur le jeu de shogi, il semblait profondément réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles bicolores ne se fixassent sur celles de son nouveau camarade de jeu. Les yeux vairons greffés sur le visage de cet adolescent laissèrent une étrange impression sur Gaara qui n'aurait su décrire se qu'il ressentait en lorgnant ainsi son vis-à-vis.

Sérieusement plongé dans sa contemplation, ne prêtant même pas attention aux mouvements de son homologue, ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier prit la parole que le plus âgé réagi enfin :

« Tu sais jouer ?

-Un peu, répondit-il spontanément. »

S'efforçant de regarder ailleurs que le visage du plus jeune, l'éphèbe au tatouage riva ses yeux sur les mains de celui-ci. Le plateau de jeu était fait de bois et découpé en 81 cases avec devant chaque joueur 15 pièces portant toutes un nom et avec un rôle précis, ainsi qu'un nombre de déplacements prédéfinit. Ce fut l'élève de seconde qui commença la partie. Gaara le regarda faire et bien qu'il savait que c'était à lui de jouer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet être était particulier, différent de toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusque là, à l'exception d'un cas qu'il avait d'ailleurs aussi rencontré ici. Ce ne fut que lorsque son cadet s'éclaircît la gorge qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore bougé de pièces. Poursuivant la partie, les deux adolescents n'échangèrent jamais de mots, se concentrant sur le jeu, bien que le plus âgée des deux roux rencontrait quelques difficultés de ce côté-là.

« Echec et mat. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du No Sabaku qui ne prit conscience de leur signification que quelques secondes après. Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux, il put apercevoir alors un rictus orner les lèvres de son adversaire qui l'avait battu en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. S'adossant lacement contre le dossier de sa chaise, Gaara ne sut quoi dire car il n'y avait rien à ajouter, le jeu du plus jeune était irréprochable. Et de la même façon on pouvait lui reprocher à lui de ne pas avoir été assez concentré durant la partie.

« Ce fut un plaisir de jouer contre toi, même si je semblais plus te fasciner que la partie. »

Se levant de sa chaise, le jeune garçon aux yeux vairons prit ses affaires qu'il jeta sur son épaule avant de quitter la salle de shogi sans plus un mot. Se retrouvant seul devant la table de jeu, le roux ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, songeant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une fille vienne s'asseoir en face de lui et lui propose de jouer. Il déclina sèchement l'invitation, se leva et voulut dans un premier temps quitter à son tour la salle. Cependant, il pivota sur l'arrière de ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la femme qui l'avait accueillit un peu plus tôt.

« Excusez-moi, intervint-il sans vouloir paraître intrusif. Vous savez comment s'appelle le garçon contre qui j'ai joué à l'instant ? Un roux aux yeux rouge et jaune.

-Oui, c'est Seijûrô Akashi-kun. Un seconde. Il est de loin notre meilleur joueur de shogi, et autant dire qu'en compétition notre lycée aura toutes ses chances de gagner.

-Akashi Seijûrô..., répéta d'une voix atone l'adonis. »

 **oOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le No Sabaku venait quasiment tous les midis pour jouer au shogi, même si au fond ce n'était pas pour le jeu mais plus pour voir Seijûrô. Ils jouaient régulièrement ensemble, mais jamais ils ne parlaient, si ce n'était pour dire « Echec et mat » et en général - même toujours - c'était le lycéen le plus jeune qui prononçait ces mots. Jamais Gaara n'avait eu l'occasion en serait de mettre en échec son adversaire, alors en mat, c'était beaucoup espérer. À la fin de cette partie, alors que Seijûrô avait encore gagné, celui-ci se leva, comme à chaque fois, ne faisant qu'une seule partie de shogi dès qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Mais ce midi-là, le terminal avait autre chose en tête. Il se leva à sa suite, et le saisi sans brutalité par le bras, faisant ainsi tourner la tête du concerné, incrédule. Lorgnant son aîné sans rien dire, Gaara s'efforça à exprimer ses pensées, bien que cela était une chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement, tout comme la longueur de ses discours était généralement... modérée.

« Est-ce que tu as cours maintenant ? »

Malgré le fait qu'il trouvait cette question absolument stupide et à la limite de la ringardise, No Sabaku ne quitta pas des yeux son homologue. Sérieux, il attendait une réponse. Réponse qui arriva sans trop tarder :

« Non, je vais déjeuner. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Ils se lorgnèrent longuement, l'un peut-être plus hautainement que l'autre, mais face à lui, il montra beaucoup plus décent. Gaara lâcha son cadet qui se mit en route immédiatement. Le plus âgé ne sût s'il pouvait ou non le suivre, et ce fut un regard de Seijûrô qui confirma ses pensées. Dehors, il faisait plutôt beau, et il était dommage de rester enfermé. Beaucoup de lycéens étaient d'ailleurs à l'extérieur, parlant, riant ensemble très certainement de sujets parfaitement futiles mais qui avaient de l'importance à leurs yeux. Ayant un pas d'avance sur son homologue, Seijûrô prit lui-même la décision de l'endroit où ils allaient déjeuner. Ainsi, il prit place sous un arbre fleuri, à l'abri des regards, dans l'ombre d'un des grands bâtiments de l'établissement scolaire.

S'installant sans plus de cérémonie par terre, Gaara suivit le mouvement sans rien dire. Le plus jeune sortit par la suite son déjeuner de son sac qui se révélait être un splendide bento apparemment fait maison. Il se mit à manger sans bruit, ne portant pas vraiment attention à son homologue dans un premier temps. Ce dernier par ailleurs sortit à son tour son déjeuner qui n'était autre qu'une petite spécialité de chez lui un peu hors du commun. Assit en face de Seijûrô, il ne pipait mot lui aussi. À quoi bon quand l'atmosphère était suffisamment détendu ? Levant finalement ses prunelles turquoise, Gaara observa un petit instant son cadet. Il paraissait très détendu avec en plus une aura de certitude et de puissance autour de lui, ce qui était assez étrange pour quelqu'un de son âge. Mais dans un sens, ça n'étonnait qu'à moitié No Sabaku. Lui-même, deux ans plus tôt, avait une aura et une prestance parfaitement palpable. Encore aujourd'hui il l'avait, mais elle était moindre, étant devenu beaucoup plus réfléchit même s'il n'oubliait pas son passé.

Ne se rendant compte du temps qu'il passait à l'observer, les yeux vairons de Seijûrô lui firent comprendre qu'il l'avait regardé une seconde de trop et qu'il l'avait sentit. Ne se rabaissant nullement, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, Gaara maintenu son regard qui n'avait rien de provoquant. Il était plutôt... intrigué. Seijûrô n'en démordit pas plus, n'hésitant pas à plonger son regard atypique dans celui vertigineux de son aîné. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi pendant un très long moment. Akashi avait d'ordinaire bien plus l'habitude qu'on se soumette immédiatement à lui, personne ne résistant vraiment à son regard et à l'esprit imposant et l'extrême pression qu'il pouvait dégager. Or ici, Gaara ne se détournait pas, il l'affrontait sans trop de difficulté, et pour cause, son aura était d'une nature suffisante pour le soutenir.

Une force intense faite de détermination, de puissance, de méfiance, et tout au fond, terriblement triste mais aussi quelque peu "démoniaque". Ce fut l'horrible son de la sonnerie qui les coupa brusquement. Le terminal dévia son attention pour ranger ses affaires avant de se lever, imité plus lentement par Seijûrô. Ni plus ni moins, les deux adolescents se séparèrent pour retrouver leur classe respective et poursuivre leur cours.

 **oOoOo**

Tâtonnant le sol de sa canne, Asmita toucha le panneau en PVC qui lui indiqua qu'il était effectivement à l'arrêt d'autobus. Comme n'importe qui, il patienta sagement jusqu'à l'arrivé du bus. Il ne savait pas précisément à quelle heure il arriverait mais il connaissait l'heure d'aujourd'hui 18h35. Un simple touché des aiguilles de sa montre sans verre lui permettait de connaître l'heure à deux minutes près environ. Sa cécité était loin d'être un handicape pour lui car même s'il avait vu étant plus jeune, il avait suffisamment ouvert son esprit pour voir sans lumière. Le bruit de la circulation lui indiquait également ce qui roulait. Le bruit entre une voiture, un camion, un bus ou encore une moto n'était pas du tout le même. Il n'avait donc pas de raison de s'alarmer pour si peu.

Le temps avait tourné depuis ce midi, il était beaucoup plus maussade. L'humidité c'était accumulée dans l'air et le vent était plus frais. Alors qu'il était seul jusque là à l'arrêt de bus, Asmita entendit quelqu'un arriver. Cette personne au pas plutôt léger et discret s'arrêta à environ deux mètres de lui. Restant planté là, les yeux clos, sa canne à la main, ses longs cheveux blonds volèrent sur la gauche lorsqu'une brise se leva progressivement. La circulation était assez rare, et par conséquent, les odeurs de pot d'échappement aussi. C'est ainsi qu'il put inhaler la très faible odeur de celui qui attendait aussi l'autobus. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait rien dit, mais là, il lui semblait reconnaître l'odeur à laquelle il avait affaire. Tournant la tête sur la droite, Asmita "regarda" le concerné. Ce dernier regardait devant lui, prenant son mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'attention porter qu'il avait sur lui. Bifurquant ses yeux du vide vers la gauche, il fut quelque peu étonné par ce qu'il vit.

« On c'est déjà rencontré ? Demanda sans plus attendre l'aveugle.

-Oui, répondit l'autre tout simplement. »

La conversation ne put aboutir plus loin car l'arriver du bus les coupa. Asmita monta en premier, suivit de l'autre adolescent aux cheveux flammes. Validant chacun leur titre de transport, le plus vieux resta debout en se tenant à une barre, non loin des portes arrières tandis que l'autre, tout aussi debout, patientait plus dans l'allée. Le bus démarra et après une dizaine de minutes de transport et l'annonce audio des arrêts, Asmita tâtonna la barre métallique qu'il tenait pour trouver le bouton qui demanderait ainsi l'arrêt à la prochaine station. Il entendit le bip très sonore du bouton avant même qu'il ne le trouvât, signe que quelqu'un s'arrêtait aussi ici et avait appuyé avant lui. Ne s'en plaignant pas, il fut légèrement secoué lorsque le bus s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir ses portes arrière. Bougeant sa canne, No Barugo descendit en faisant attention, en même temps que deux autres personnes. L'autobus s'éloigna par la suite et alors que le grand blond avait le visage rivé en face de lui, il déclara sans faire un pas :

« C'était il y a trois semaines environs. Lorsque je suis allé au lycée de la sixième rue, déclara-t-il en étant persuadé de ne pas parler dans le vide. »

D'abord, un silence lui répondu. Ne bougeant pas jusque là, il fini par tourner la tête pour avoir une réponse qui arriva sans tarder davantage :

« En effet.

-Je reconnais ta voix, affirma-t-il.

-Je t'ai confirmé la panne de l'ascenseur, expliqua alors le plus jeune.

-Tu étais avec ton ami à ce moment là ?

-Oui. »

Marquant une pause, cette conversation semblait des plus étranges et loin d'être palpitante. Ce fut le rouquin qui rompit le mutisme pour interroger à son tour :

« Tu n'es pas un lycéen. Que faisais-tu au lycée alors ? Ils ne doivent pas laisser entrer d'inconnus normalement.

-C'est exact, mais je ne suis pas un inconnu. Je venais voir un de mes anciens professeurs, argua Asmita sans rien cacher. »

Bien que ceci fût surprenant, Gaara comprit implicitement le message le blond était un ancien élève du même lycée. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il y avait un aveugle au lycée. C'était pourtant le genre d'élève dont on se souvenait. Il devait avoir quoi ? Un an, deux ans de lui que lui donc théoriquement, il aurait dû le croiser lorsqu'il était en seconde ou en première. Du moins il le supposait.

« Comment as-tu... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que déjà son aîné le coupa pour répondre :

« Je ne venais pas tous les jours, et je n'avais pas de canne à ce moment là, en plus d'avoir encore l'habitude de garder les yeux ouverts. Je connais le lycée par cœur, je n'ai pas besoin de voir, et j'entends les personnes autour de moi, expliqua-t-il sans tabou.

-Je comprends... »

Observant Asmita sans rien ajouter d'autre, le jeune No Sabaku se posait plusieurs questions dont il n'avait les réponses évidemment. Ce grand blond aux longs cheveux devait faire une tête de plus que lui. Il fallait avouer que Gaara n'était pas bien grand non plus, surtout pour un garçon de son âge. Aussi, se demandait-il ce que cela faisait de ne rien voir. Etait-il né avec cette cécité ? Ou l'avait-il acquit plus tard, à cause d'un accident ? D'une maladie ? D'un traumatisme ? Qui sait. Et puis... ce visage paraissait presque angélique, même si ses yeux étaient clos. De quelle couleur étaient-ils ? Voyait-on encore la couleur de ses iris ? Ne pouvait prolonger cet instant de réflexion, le rouquin en fut sortit lorsque la voix raisonnante de son homologue l'interpela :

« Il parait qu'ils font des travaux dans une rue que je dois prendre pour rentrer chez moi. Ça t'embêterait de bien vouloir m'accompagner en passant par un autre chemin ? »

Cette question tombait étrangement. Gaara dévisagea l'auteur de celle-ci, d'abord incrédule jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le petit sourire au creux de ses lèvres. Hochant la tête, il lui demanda seulement :

« Où habites-tu ? »

Satisfait d'une telle question, Asmita répondit sans hésiter, lui indiquant aussi le nom de la fameuse rue en travaux. N'interrogeant pas plus son homologue, Gaara se mit en marche, accompagné du blond qui ne semblait pas avoir du mal à se déplacer malgré son handicape. Le chemin se fit sans paroles échangés, et une fois arrivé, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent devant le petit portillon. Asmita parla le premier :

« Merci...

-Gaara.

-Gaara, répéta-t-il. »

Ce dernier regarda le bâtiment qui se levait en face de lui, derrière le portillon, assez surprit l'air de rien. Il aurait voulu demander ce qu'il en était mais apparemment le blond lu dans ses pensées, ou du moins anticipa la future question non posée de Gaara :

« Je m'occupe de ce temple, et je m'en sors très bien malgré mes yeux.

-Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit le rouquin. »

Seul un joli sourire lui répondit. Ouvrant le portillon, Asmita fit un signe de main en direction de No Sabaku et s'éclipsa par la grande entrée du temple. L'observant jusqu'à ne plus le voir, Gaara resta un petit instant devant le temple et finalement, il repartit vers chez lui qui, avouons-le, n'était pas si loin que ça dans la mesure où il était descendu au même arrêt qu'Asmita. Il ignorait jusque là que le temple du quartier était sous les mains d'un jeune adulte atteint de cécité. C'était étrange, et intriguant. Très intriguant.

 **oOoOo**

Il faisait beau encore aujourd'hui, et Seijûrô n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il décida, par toute logique, de sortir dehors et de s'adonner à son autre passion en dehors du shogi le basket. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très grand, surtout pour un basketteur, il était de loin l'une des meilleurs joueurs de son âge. Comme il ne cessait de le dire, il excellait en tout, absolument en tout, si ce n'était en relations humaines. Un ballon rond et orange sous le bras, il partit donc à la recherche d'un terrain de strit qui pourrait l'accueillir le temps de se défouler un peu. Evidemment, il n'espérait pas trouver un adversaire à sa taille, ça c'était beaucoup demander, en toute modestie bien entendu. Le ciel bleu clair était agréable, il laissait passer facilement les rayons doux du soleil, et la légère brise empêchait d'avoir trop chaud lorsque l'on n'était pas à l'ombre. C'était une matinée vraiment faite pour aller faire un peu de sport, et ça, Seijôrû n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là.

Le bruit des voitures raisonnaient de temps à autre, tout comme le petit chant des oiseaux qui allaient d'arbre en arbre, virevoltant seul ou à plusieurs, tandis que les cris d'exclamation des gens au loin sifflait aussi. Le terrain de basket n'était plus très loin, il pouvait même entendre les rebonds réguliers du ballon et toute l'agitation qui s'en suivait. Tandis qu'il s'approchait du grillage qui délimitait le terrain de la rue piétonne, un ballon, particulièrement mal lancé, passa par-dessus ledit grillage. Le suivant des yeux, le rouquin ne comptait, dans un premier temps, pas aller le chercher, tant pis pour eux. Cependant, il se mit brusquement à courir, tendant son bras de libre pour récupérer l'objet rond et orange, tout en percutant un peu la personne qu'il semblait avoir voulu protéger de cet accident. L'autre perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa, d'un mouvement désespéré, au bras d'Akashi qui chuta alors avec lui.

L'un sur les fesses, et le second à genoux, presque étalé sur son vis-à-vis, des hoquets de stupeurs s'élevèrent sur le strit. Non content d'être tomber, le jeune roux balança le ballon qu'il avait récupéré plus loin, n'étant pas d'assez bonne humeur à l'instant pour le rendre plus poliment à ses propriétaires qui étaient responsables de ce malaise. Son propre ballon de basket roulait sur le large trottoir, non loin de lui, alors que la canne de son homologue était aussi par terre, sans main pour la tenir. Tournant la tête pour s'assurer que tout allait bien de l'autre côté, il tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'il avait sauvé in extremis, son visage plus proche que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Les yeux clos du blond ne l'étonnèrent pas, il l'avait déjà vu, et il connaissait son handicape. Aussi prestigieux pouvait être ce Asmita, il restait aveugle, et un ballon venant tout droit des airs ne s'évitait pas si facilement même avec des yeux. Ce qui étonna par contre Seijûrô, ce fut cette main qui se posa sur son visage. Pris au dépourvu, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'autre le coupa aussi vite :

« Je te connais non ?

-Je ne crois pas, protesta le plus petit.

-Tu portes un parfum de chez Rosa Peonia. »

Cette remarque si pertinente saisit promptement Akashi qui ne répliqua pas alors que le blond aux longs cheveux semblait réfléchir sérieusement.

« On sait vu... au lycée. Tu es le seconde avec qui Sensei discutait quand je suis arrivé. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Seijûrô ne répliqua rien. À quoi bon ? Son aîné avait raison, mais il avait horreur de l'admettre surtout si facilement. Dès qu'il l'avait vu l'autre jour, il ne l'avait pas apprécié, l'ayant mis dans son ombre, ce qui n'était pas concevable pour quelqu'un comme lui. Et aujourd'hui, le voila qu'il touchait ainsi son visage. Et puis quoi encore ?! Se redressant sans piper mots, deux adolescents, responsables de ce petit accident, arrivèrent en courant, demandant si tout allait bien. Akashi les regarda d'un mauvais oeil qui les fit frissonner tandis qu'Asmita cherchait à tâtons sa canne. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il se releva, mais grimaça en sentant que finalement, sa paume de main écorchée faisait plus mal que prévu. Immédiatement, l'un des deux garçons qui étaient arrivés s'excusa pour le ballon et regarda tout autour de lui en disant qu'il fallait aller chercher de quoi le soigner. Dans un mouvement inattendu, le jeune roux repoussa ses paroles d'un geste de la main ajoutant laconiquement :

« Je vais m'en occuper. »

Cette affirmation surprit chaque personne présente, mais personne ne s'y opposa. Asmita se releva tout seul, ferma son poing de sa main blessée jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interpelle :

« Asmita, suit moi, déclara seulement Seijûrô. »

Bien avant qu'il ne se trahisse tout en l'appelant par son prénom, le grand blond savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il avait déjà rencontré le rouquin lorsqu'il était allé au lycée trois semaines auparavant. Récupérant son ballon de basket, celui-ci se mit en marche sans attendre l'aveugle qui ne fit aucune réflexion. Il parvenait à le suivre sans difficulté, ou presque du moins, car Akashi pouvait se montrer silencieux, plus que nécessaire d'ailleurs. Ni l'autre ni l'autre ne pipa mot de tout le trajet. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes, et en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait presque supposer qu'ils avaient le même caractère, ou du moins similaire. L'un était très certainement beaucoup plus altier que l'autre, mais les deux l'étaient. Et le second pouvait paraître beaucoup plus sage que le premier, mais les deux l'étaient également. Des auras de puissance et de domination, parfois à la limite du malsain, les entourait. C'était tout à fait palpable, et certainement qu'ils avaient ressentit chez l'autre, d'où ce silence tarant.

Peu après, ils firent face à un immense portail qu'Asmita pouvait deviner en entendant le bruit lourd de celui-ci lorsqu'il s'ouvrit. Le plus jeune lui demanda seulement de le suivre, n'ayant guère le souci de son handicape. Pénétrant dans l'immense demeure d'Akashi, ce dernier guida par sa voix l'étudiant qui évita les meubles, les murs, et les portes grâce au bout de sa canne. Seijûrô farfouilla dans un tiroir et après une petite fouille dedans, il sortit de quoi désinfecter la plaie de son invité à qui il demanda de venir le voir. Ne jouant pas les difficiles, Asmita vint à côté de lui et lui laissa sa main. Il n'était pas douillet de nature, mais l'autre ne semblait pas si tendre que cela non plus, et il grimaça très légèrement. L'une des mains du roux était sous celle de son aîné tandis que l'autre s'activait à désinfecter la plaie qui était plus grande que prévenu. Concentré, il s'attela ensuite à la lui bander, afin d'éviter toute intrusion extérieure compromettante à guérison. Une fois terminé, Asmita le remercia vaguement, et le plus jeune éphèbe le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Là, il eut tout de même la politesse de demander :

« As-tu besoin d'une voiture pour rentrer ?

-Je ne conduis pas, répondit en toute évidence le plus âgé, sachant pertinemment qu'Akashi ne parlait pas de cela. Mais je ne serais pas contre un chauffeur, ajouta-t-il en souriant, apparemment amusé par le faible agacement qui émanait de son vis-à-vis.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, coupa-t-il en tournant les talons. »

 **oOoOo**

Il faisait beau et assez chaud. C'était idéal pour la fête du lycée. Tous les élèves étaient en activité, s'animant de toutes parts pour installer les décorations, les stands, les banderoles, répartir correctement les rôles, réajuster les costumes, la musique, disperser les bouquets de fleurs, s'organiser pour l'arriver des parents et autres invités, installer les panneaux d'affichage, nettoyer ce qu'il y avait à nettoyer, et autres encore. Gaara n'était pas particulièrement ravi. Il n'appréciait que moyennement ce genre de choses au lycée, mais seul contre tous, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Contre son partie, les gens de sa classe l'avaient refoulé dans la traditionnelle maison hantée, prétextant comme quoi il serait parfait là-bas, sous-entendu par son look et son caractère froid. Ainsi, il était coincé dans ce stand stupide, ridiculement accoutré comme un vampire, soit disant, de nouveau, que cela lui allait bien. Certes son teint blafard allait avec ce démon de légende, et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, il restait beau, et attirant, bien qu'inquiétant, tout comme ce montre. Allongé dans un stupide cercueil tout sauf confortable, une lueur si minuscule venant d'une piètre lampe qu'elle ne servait à rien, Gaara soupira lacement. Il avait les paupières closes, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il faillit sursauter en tombant nez à nez avec le pharaon de ce siècle.

« Que veux-tu, Sasuke ?

-Tu vas vraiment rester là ?

-Et toi tu vas vraiment faire ça ? »

Ils se lorgnèrent longuement sans rien ajouter d'autre. Sasuke avait voulu faire la momie de la maison hanté pour rester auprès de son ami, mais les filles avaient fortement refusé car pour faire une momie, il fallait avoir le corps bandé de partout. Or, il en était hors de question dans le cas de l'Uchiwa, il était apparemment trop beau pour que l'on camoufle ainsi son corps. Mais ne voulant céder, il avait finalement trouvé un compromis avec ses camarades, d'où le fait qu'il était actuellement dans la peau d'un pharaon.

Penché sur le cercueil, Sasuke voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais une fille vint le déranger, lui demandant de retourner à sa place. Il fronça les sourcils, non content de ne pouvoir rester davantage avec son ami, mais c'était ainsi. Regardant le faux plafond noir de la maison hanté, Gaara patienta un long moment avant que les premiers "clients" n'arrivassent. Il se mit alors à jouer son rôle, se relevant au dernier moment en déployant ses faux crocs, causant des cris d'épouvantes chez toutes les filles, et même chez certains garçons qui s'aventuraient jusqu'ici. C'était terriblement ennuyeux, et le temps passait vraiment lentement.

Alors qu'il entendait de nouveaux pas venir vers lui, le rouquin s'apprêtait à faire peur à sa ou ses nouvelles victimes. Se redressant à la dernière seconde, lançant apparaître ses crocs et ses faux ongles rallongés, Gaara se figea lorsque ses prunelles topaze s'entrechoquèrent avec ceux tournoyants d'un individu qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Deux autres semaines c'étaient écoulés depuis la première fois où ils avaient déjeuné ensemble, et depuis, ils se voyaient plus régulièrement, au grand dam de Sasuke qui piquait parfois des crises sans raison. Habillé tel un gentleman, Akashi ne semblait absolument pas avoir peur. Il avait même un petit rictus aux coins des lèvres, et miraient dans son intégralité son aîné. Regardant une seconde derrière lui, il prit la parole de façon calme et assurée, comme toujours.

« C'est tout ce que l'on t'a trouvé ? Faire un vampire dans cette maison d'horreur médiocre ?

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi.

-Mais tu n'as pas refusé non plus. »

Un mutisme s'installa, mais il était loin d'être pesant, il était même... agréable.

« Quand as-tu t'a pause ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-15h47.

-Maintenant alors. »

N'attendant guère de réactions de la part de son homologue, Gaara sortit de son cercueil, dévoilant dans la pénombre la longue cape noire et rouge qu'il avait sur le dos, et ses autres vêtements noirs. Ses cheveux plaqués en arrière par de la cire, et ses cernes à peine accentuées, le plus vieux était assez... voyant dans un sens. Sortant tous les deux de la maison hantée, la lycéenne qui s'occupait de l'entrée du stand interpella No Sabaku, mais celui-ci affirma prendre sa pause bien qu'apparemment il n'y en avait pas pour les "acteurs" comme lui. Qu'importe, ce n'était pas son problème.

Marchant en compagnie de Seijûrô, ce dernier semblait satisfait de la tournure des événements. Depuis qu'ils jouaient au shogi et qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble, ils parlaient un peu plus entre eux, même si ce n'était pas très longs discours. Et parfois même, ils se côtoyaient en dehors de ces deux moments privilégiés. Une espèce d'affinité, de lien, c'était installé entre eux, et ce dont à quoi Sasuke s'opposait dès qu'il le pouvait. Or, il n'était pas là actuellement, et cela arrangeait grandement Gaara qui en avait parfois assez que son ami jalouse de cette façon le seconde. N'avait-il pas le droit de fréquenter qui il souhaitait ? N'était-il pas libre d'aller où il le voulait avec qui il voulait ? Sasuke était sans nulle doute son meilleur ami, mais hélas, sous ses aspects détachés et froids, lui n'était pas aveugle, et savait, sentait, les sentiments de l'Uchiwa à son égard. Il ne pouvait y répondre, en tout regret.

Ce fut une main sur dans son dos qui le sortit de ses songes. Il releva le menton et plongea son regard dans le néant rouge et orangé de celui de Seijûrô. Il l'appréciait, énormément, et ils s'entendaient, peut-être plus encore que ce qu'il ne pouvait le penser. Plus loin, ils s'installèrent à un stand qui imitait un petit café où ils pouvaient acheter deux trois trucs à boire et à manger. Alors qu'ils donnaient leur petite commande à la serveuse d'un jour, ils entendirent une autre adolescente s'exclamer.

« Ah monsieur, laissez-moi vous aidez.

-Non merci, je peux me débrouiller seul.

-Mais je... »

Tournant tous les deux la tête, ils furent, chacun à leur façon, étonnés. Une lycéenne voulait absolument aider un aveugle qui lui ne voulait pas de cette aide, protestant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et où. Akashi murmura un très léger « Asmita » tandis que l'autre roux bougea sa chaise qui grinça contre le sol. Ce bruit attira l'attention de la plupart des personnes qui étaient autour et bien sûr, celle du grand blond. Bifurquant son visage vers l'adolescente qui depuis tout à l'heure lui prenait la tête, il demanda à mi-voix :

« Qui est sur la table la plus à gauche ?

-C-celle à gauche ? Eh bien, je ne connais qu'Akashi-kun mais l'autre semble être un terminal. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'étudiant lui fausse compagnie, se dirigeant vers la table qu'il avait indiquée plus tôt. Seijûrô fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que Gaara n'exprimait rien sur son visage, suivant des yeux les mouvements fluides du blondie. Ce dernier se stoppa en face d'eux, leur souriant légèrement, et prit la parole :

« Si je ne m'abuse, excusez-moi si je me trompe, Seijûrô, et... hm... Gaara. »

Le silence qui lui répondit sonna comme un oui à ses oreilles, et il ne se gêna pas pour enchaîner :

« Puis-je m'asseoir ?

-Oui, avait répondu le tatoué.

-Merci. »

Tirant une chaise venant d'une autre table, Asmita prit place entre les deux rouquins, ce qui semblait moyennement réjouir Seijûrô contrairement à Gaara qui semblait fasciné. La seconde d'après, une serveuse vint mettre sur leur table leur petite commande, soit un thé pour le seconde, et un jus d'orange pour le terminal. En voyant le nouvel individu, la jeune fille lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, et Asmita ne répondit que de l'eau. Un mutisme plus ou moins pesant flottait au-dessus de la petite table alors que le brouhaha incessant des lycéens et autres individus présents ne cessaient d'aller et venir, comme la houle. Ni Akashi, ni No Sabaku ne savait que l'autre connaissait l'étudiant, et pourtant ce dernier les avait appelés par leur prénom.

Cependant, l'éphèbe aux yeux vairons n'était pas très partageur, et encore moins face à un individu qui pouvait compromettre ses plans. Gaara, bien que ne connaissant que peu Asmita, restait très intrigué. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'occupait du temple de son quartier, et il était atteint de cécité, cela renflouait l'admiration. Rapidement, le verre d'eau arriva, et il remercia l'adolescente qui le fixa une seconde. Une seconde de trop apparemment car Gaara la menaça ensuite du regard. Lui-même connaissait ce genre de regard, de nature interrogative mais qui se demandait surtout quel genre de chose étrange on pouvait être. C'était son style et sa personnalité qui faisait ça, c'était donc en partie son choix, alors il l'assumait pleinement. Mais dans le cas d'Asmita, être dépourvu de la vue n'était sans doute pas un choix, et selon lui, il n'était absolument pas correct de le comparer à une chose étrange et mal connue.

La cécité était mal connue en effet, et lui-même ne savait ce que cela pouvait être, ce que l'on devait ressentir, surtout si un jour, on avait pu voir la lumière, les couleurs, et les formes. Non, il ne pouvait imaginer, ce n'était pas quelque chose de faisable. De son côté, Asmita ressentait les choses, et les entendait. Actuellement il ne pouvait pas entièrement se fier à son ouï pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait trop de litanie autour d'eux. De plus, ses homologues n'étaient pas bavards dans leur genre. De ce fait, ressentir était un moyen de substitution qu'il maniait à merveille. La méfiance, la presque jalousie, le mépris et la rivalité transpirait de Seijûrô tandis que chez Gaara, c'était un flot de questions, de curiosité, d'admiration, et d'incompréhension qui le submergeait. Il ne fit aucun doute que les deux lycéens se connaissaient depuis peu, mais surtout qu'il y avait une certaine attirance entre eux, ça aussi, Asmita pouvait le sentir. Néanmoins, lui-même appréciait l'air solitaire mais compatissant de No Sabaku, tout comme les vagues violentes de domination qu'Akashi essayait de plus en plus d'imposer, quoi que avec retenu face à l'autre.

Cette situation était à la fois étrange, dérangeante et peu commode, mais le blond ne regrettait pas de s'y imposer. La pluie d'informations qu'il récoltait était intéressante et peu commune. Avaient-ils seulement conscience de leur attirance mutuelle ? Peut-être pas, ou pas encore du moins.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda brusquement Seijûrô.

-Sensei m'a prévenu qu'il y avait la fête du lycée aujourd'hui. Je voulais donc venir voir ça, répondit-il tout simplement et avec un petit sourire affable.

-Voir, répéta l'autre incrédule.

-Hun, hun ! À ma façon, ajouta Asmita en saisissant son verre d'eau pour boire à petites gorgées.

-Evidemment, maugréa légèrement le rouquin.

-En quoi es-tu déguisé, Gaara ? Interrogea-t-il sans relever l'autre remarque

-En vampire.

-Vraiment ?!

-Hm.

-Je peux voir ? »

L'éphèbe aux yeux bleus hocha seulement la tête en émettant une onomatopée, ce qu'Asmita prit pour un oui. Approchant une main de son visage, il le toucha doucement, du bout des doigts, glissant de sa pommette jusqu'à l'os de sa mâchoire avant de remonter le long de l'arrête de son nez. Gaara ferma spontanément les yeux et sans brutalité, les doigts fins et souples du blond frôlèrent ses paupières, remontant un peu ensuite, tiquant très légèrement en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas de sourcils. De nouveau, il s'arrêta plus longtemps sur le tatouage au-dessus de son œil gauche, poursuivant ensuite son avancé vers ses cheveux toujours plaqué en arrière. Cela fit sourire davantage No Barugo qui semblait amusé par cette coupe de cheveux peu naturelle.

Une chaise grinça brusquement, attirant l'attention des deux garçons qui étaient dans leur petit monde la seconde d'avant. Gaara fut étonné de voir Akashi s'en aller sans plus de cérémonie, et se leva à son tour mais sans quitter la table. Il se pinça les lèvres, et crispa les doigts.

« Excuse-le, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, déclara doucement le roux.

-Ce n'est rien. Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

-Hm ? »

Un joli sourire apparut sur son visage, attirant l'attention du plus jeune qui restait incrédule et dubitatif.

 **oOoOo**

Il pleuvait averse ce jour là. Le soleil était inexistant, caché derrière les nuages épais et gris. L'humidité était abondante et alourdissait l'air. À l'arrêt de bus, plus ou moins à l'abri, Seijûrô pestait tout seul. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de venir en voiture jusqu'ici, il faisait beau lorsqu'il était sorti, mais il le regrettait actuellement. Se retrouver mouillé et sentir le chien mouillé ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui, loin de là. Soupirant longuement, essayant de rattraper ce désastre, il sursauta soudainement quand une voix qu'il reconnaissait hélas tinta par-dessus le bruit de la pluie qui se fracassait contre l'abri de bus.

« Tu vas attraper mal ainsi mouiller.

-Et alors ?

-Je n'habite pas loin.

-Qu'est-ce qui me ferait faire ça ?

-Ton image. Ton odeur. Ton bien être.

-Tss. »

Passant la grande porte du temple, le rouquin resta muet, ce qui amusa discrètement Asmita. Laissant le parapluie dans l'entrée, retirant son long manteau et ses chaussures, il invita le seconde à entrer. Sans même avoir sa canne à la main, il se déplaça comme n'importe qui pouvait voir. Serpentant dans l'immense temple qui était sa demeure, le grand blond finit par faire coulisser un panneau de bois où derrière se cachait sa chambre. Là, il alla fouiller dans armoire, cherchant de quoi remplacer les vêtements mouillés de Seijûrô. Lorsqu'il se retourna, celui était dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Asmita s'adressa directement à lui :

« Ça risque d'être un peu grand pour toi mais au moins se sera sec. Hmm, tu n'as rien contre le rouge ou le beige ? Interrogea-t-il par la même occasion.

-Non, répondit l'autre laconiquement. »

L'étudiant garda alors sur son avant bras les vêtements qu'il avait habilement choisi pour son hôte, faisant même attention au couleur, chose incongru venant de quelqu'un dans sa condition. Il guida par la suite son cadet jusqu'à la grande salle de bains où il lui indiqua où était les serviettes propres tout en déposant le linge dans un panier damassé propre. Akashi restait perplexe. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il non seulement vivre seul ici tout en entretenant ce temple et faire attention à l'assortiment des couleurs des vêtements que lui-même portait ou qu'il prêtait ? C'était impensable, il se fichait de lui, ou alors il avait dit des couleurs au hasard ? Non, ça ce n'était pas possible. L'étrange vêtement qu'il lui avait sortit était en effet rouge et beige, et la forme lui était inconnue, mais ça, ce n'était que détail sur ses interrogations.

Il le remercia rapidement et dès qu'Asmita sortit de la pièce, Seijûrô prit soin de fermer la porte à... clé ? Il n'y avait pas de clé sur cette porte ?! Retenant un soupire malvenu, il préféra se concentrer sur la douche, qui pouvait parfaitement accueillir au moins trois personnes en même temps, voire quatre peut-être. Il avait froid, il se sentait sale et mouillé, alors il ne fit pas d'histoire. Il ôta ses vêtements qui sentaient l'humidité, les pliant tout de même avant de les placer correctement, et entra dans la grande cabine de douche. Bien que ce temple avait une façade plutôt ancienne, Seijûrô se réjouissant de la modernité du confort intérieur. En outre, la douche était forte agréable, et Asmita ne semblait avoir que des produits de soins aux herbes, totalement biologique. Il n'avait pourtant que peu la tête d'une personne qui faisait extrêmement attention à tout ça, surtout avec son handicape. Handicape qui parfois ne semblait pas l'être.

Une fois fini, il sortit de la cabine, attrapa la grande serviette blanche qui était totalement en coton non modifié et s'empara par la suite des vêtements propres joliment placés. Déjà, il sentait meilleur, No Barugo avait visé juste en parlant de son image, de son odeur, et de son bien être. Il détestait se sentir sale comme ça, à cause de la pluie. Serait-ce encore par un effort physique, c'était naturel, ça venait de lui, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Il déplia le haut qu'on lui avait prêté avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de rester dubitatif. Il analysa juste après le pantalon et fut autant incrédule.

De son côté, Asmita s'était aussi changé après avoir simplement utilisé la douche extérieur qu'il avait à l'arrière de son temple. Certes il ne faisait pas très chaud, mais au moins il était propre bien que deux trois gouttes de pluie lui étaient tombées dessus. Il avait revêtit l'un de ses vêtements préféré, jaune et violet. Il s'agissait d'un habit traditionnel aux allures de bouddhiste et aux couleurs vives de l'Inde. Asmita avait des origines de là bas, mais surtout, sa vie était ce temple, et il suivait sa propre façon de penser. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il aimait s'habiller ainsi. Cela paraissait naturel de se déplacer ainsi dans le temple. Assit sur un large tapis, en tailleur et les mains en bas de son corps, collées l'une à l'autre par leur phalanges repliées, le blond méditait calmement, patientant jusqu'à ce que Seijûrô ait fini de se pouponner. Ce dernier arriva peu après, rougit par l'agacement de son accoutrement dont jamais il n'avait porté de pareil. Plantant ses yeux bicolores sur le grand blondie, il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'Asmita le remarque et palpe son irritation.

« Je suis persuadé que cela te va à ravir.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne me vois pas, affirma sans honte Akashi.

-En effet, je ne te vois pas, répondit-il avec un calme hors du commun. Mais je peux deviner. Je sais à quoi ressemblent ses vêtements, et j'ai une image plus ou moins ronde de ton caractère. Le rouge est un couleur qui te va bien, déclara-t-il sûr de lui et sans quitter sa position.

-Je me répète, qu'en sais-tu ?

-Je le sais voilà tout. Mais une chose que j'ignore encore c'est à quoi ressembles-tu toi. »

Ces mots surprirent légèrement Seijûrô qui regarda fixement son homologue. Sa maîtrise de soi était incalculable, et malgré l'adversité dont faisait preuve le roux, il ne perdait pas pied, ne s'impatientait pas, et restait courtois mais affirmatif. Le visage levé vers le jeune garçon, Asmita lui fit un très faible signe d'approcher. Akashi n'était pas du genre à se faire donner des ordres, surtout pas par moins fort que lui. Néanmoins, son vis-à-vis avait quelque chose de peu communs. Certes il était élégant, intelligent, apparemment sage ou croyant, atteint de cécité totale, mais autre chose émanait de lui, quelque chose qui faisait que Seijûrô avait tout de suite essayé de repousser, dès leur première rencontre. Un quelque chose d'attirant, qui faisait qu'on le regardait lui, qu'on l'écoutait, et qu'on le croyait.

Il s'approcha doucement, ayant la légère impression d'être manipulé par ce charme dans le fond. Et même en ayant conscience de cela, il vint vers lui. Il s'agenouilla puis s'assit en seiza tout en gardant la bouche fermée. Asmita bougea enfin, approchant ses mains du corps du jeune lycéen. Il posa chacune de ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit qui se laissa faire, l'observant en silence. Parcourant sans arrière pensé son torse, il touchait le tissu qui lui appartenait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête en souriant.

« Ça, ça ne se met pas comme ça, dit-il un peu amusé. »

L'intervention étonna Seijûrô qui le laissa le rhabiller correctement. Après ça, les mains de l'adonis se remirent en route, remontant son cou avant de suivre les os de la mâchoire. Il fit attention à ses oreilles, touchant légèrement ses cheveux avant de dériver sur le visage en lui-même. Ses joues plates, ses pommettes un peu haute, son nez fin, ses lèvres pleine, ses paupières fragiles, ses sourcils mince, son front sans ride, et sa peau, tout simplement douce. Ses longs doigts s'entremêlèrent ensuite dans ses cheveux laconiques qu'il avait coupé maladroitement devant apparemment. Eux-mêmes fins et encore un peu humide, mais agréable au touché. Asmita finit par ouvrir la bouche et demander :

« De quelle couleur sont tes cheveux ?

-Roux.

-Quel roux ?

-Flammes.

-Je vois. »

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur son visage aux yeux clos, et bizarrement, l'atmosphère était légère, presque envoûtante, à ne jamais vouloir briser. C'était... un autre monde.

 **oOoOo**

Trois semaines avaient passés depuis la fête de l'école, et Sasuke devenait vraiment agaçant à la fin. Il ne cessait de le coller, de ne pas le laisser seul ou encore de faire des remarques parfois vraiment acerbes sur ce que Gaara pouvait dire, en particulier sur Seijûrô, bien qu'Asmita y avait droit tout autant. Ce soir là, No Sabaku avait dû ruser pour échapper à son ami qui était tout simplement jaloux. Pourtant, il lui avait dit, il le savait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de tels sentiments pour lui, malgré le fait que le sexe opposé ne l'attirait pas. Sasuke savait, alors pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? Qui sait ?

Passant la porte de chez lui, Gaara salua à peine sa sœur et son frère et monta directement dans sa chambre. S'installant sur son lit, il fixa la fenêtre, le regard à la fois perdu et fixe. Il ne _l_ 'avait pas revu depuis l'autre fois, au lycée, mais il en avait très envie. Il n'avait pas osé aller au temple, n'ayant pas de vraies raisons de le faire. Que dirait-il lorsqu'Asmita sortirait pour répondre à son appel ? Qu'il était passé simplement parce qu'il avait envie de le voir ? Ce n'était pas une raison. Parce qu'il s'inquiétait qu'il s'occupât d'un temple tout seul ? Ce n'en était pas une non plus, et cela devait quand même faire quelques années qu'il habitait là, sans parler du fait qu'il ne devait pas être seul, si ? Ravalant un soupire, Gaara finit par s'allonger sur son lit, et bien qu'il connût le plafond par cœur, il l'observa sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne le prendre dans ses bras.

 _Sasuke était en face de lui, les sourcils froncés. Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé, saisissant son ami par l'épaule. Ce regard, noir et intense, Gaara ne le connaissait pas. Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi ces yeux si sombres et brillants ? Pourquoi cet air déterminé et presque guerrier ? Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son épaule, lui faisant mal, vraiment mal. Grimaçant de douleur, il essaya de comprendre ses intentions et de le faire lâcher prise. Or, cela fut vain. Sasuke le plaqua contre lui, avec possession, et autorité. Il avait beau essayer de le repousser, Gaara n'y parvenait pas. Brusquement, Seijûrô apparut derrière. Il s'approcha sans parler mais une fois trop près, l'Uchiwa l'agrippa par la gorge et serra, fort, encore et encore. Les râles sans sons et la respiration muette et mourante choquèrent No Sabaku. Il se débattit contre son ami, mais rien n'y fit. Seijûrô tourna de l'œil et Sasuke le laissa tomber au sol. Ses deux mains libres, il pressa contre lui le roux au tatouage alors que celui-ci se débattait en vain. Asmita apparut à son tour dans son dos, et de la même façon, Sasuke l'étrangla. Il s'en prenait à un aveugle ! N'avait-il pas honte ?! Tout comme il s'en était pris à un adolescent de deux ans son cadet ! Le corps inerte du blond heurta le sol sans un bruit. Toujours sans un bruit. Et ce fut sans son que Gaara cria alors que son dit meilleur ami essayait de l'embrasser, et..._

Il se releva brutale, le souffle court, saccadé, et plein de sueur. Son cœur allait se décrocher de sa poitrine tant il tapait fort, et ses poumons décollaient sous l'impression d'avoir manqué trop d'air. Lentement, il se calma, voyant autour de lui seulement sa chambre, vide, calme. Il était seul. Uniquement son frère et sa sœur étaient là. Pas de Seijûrô, pas d'Asmita, et encore moins de Sasuke. Aucun d'eux. Juste lui dans sa chambre sombre, à peine éclairé par les maladroits lampadaires de la rue. Il avait beau haleter, il faisait du bruit. Lorsqu'il bougeait dans ses draps, ces derniers bruissaient aussi. C'était rassurant dans un sens, ça faisait du bruit, ce n'était pas un perpétuel mutisme comme dans son cauchemar. Et quel rêve ! Il en frissonnait encore.

Se recouchant, il ne trouva plus le sommeil. De toute façon, il était incapable de dormir plus de quatre heures, alors ce n'était pas étonnant, ni nouveau, bien qu'un cauchemar n'était absolument pas le bienvenu dans ses quelques heures de repos. Le lendemain matin, il alla prendre rapidement une douche alors que son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens. Il avait à peine touché à son assiette la veille, et donc là, son organisme le lui faisait regretter. On était samedi, et Gaara ne comptait pas aller s'entraîner au dojo ce jour-là. Non seulement parce qu'il avait prévu autre chose, mais aussi parce qu'actuellement il n'avait guère envie de voir la tête de Sasuke. C'était difficile à dire, mais ce cauchemar l'avait épouvanté. Après avoir déjeuné, il s'activa à ses devoirs avant d'aller aider sa sœur dans la cuisine. Il mangea en sa compagnie le midi alors que son frère était parti bosser le matin même. Temari – sa sœur aînée – interrogea son frangin lorsque celui-ci enfila ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il faisait beau, et il prétexta d'aller prendre l'air alors que son teint était blafard. Elle n'y vit pas d'objection, même si ce n'était pas le genre de son frère d'aller se promener sans but. Et elle n'avait pas tord dans le fond.

Sortant donc de son petit chez lui, Gaara arpenta les rues chaudes où les habitants des maisons alentours étaient de sortis. Dès qu'un rayon de soleil se montrait, les gens sortaient de chez eux, pareils à des souris qui sortent de leur trou. Il se souvenait du chemin qu'il avait pris la dernière fois, mais ce, avec le détour. Il ne voulait ni se tromper, ni perdre trop de temps. Ainsi, il arriva peu après devant le petit portillon où il avait laissé Asmita l'autre fois. Le temple qui se dressait devant lui n'avait pas changé, et hésitant encore un peu, il finit par appuyer sur la sonnette. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il n'avait pas de raison concrète d'être là, et pourtant il en avait senti le besoin, encore plus depuis cet atroce rêve. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, plus maintenant. Peu après, Asmita se montra enfin, mettant mal à l'aise Gaara qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut le propriétaire du temple qui le coupa de ses pensées affolées :

« Qui est-ce ?

-Gaara, répondit-il en toute franchise, comme si ce mot était sorti trop vite de sa bouche.

-Gaara, répéta Asmita avec le sourire. »

S'approchant, il lui ouvrit le portillon, apparemment content de le savoir là.

« Vient, entre. J'ai cru que tu n'aurais jamais le courage de venir me voir. »

L'autre ne répondit rien à cela. Alors il l'attendait ? Espérait-il qu'il vînt ainsi le voir ? De lui-même ? Ou alors se doutait-il qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui ? Ses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, mais son attention fut attirée par autre chose les vêtements d'Asmita. Ce dernier portant un haut et un pantalon assortit, fait en tissu fin et soigneusement brodé, de couleurs, vert, rouge et jaune, et qui n'avait rien de très japonais. Le suivant sans dire un mot, il regarda tout autour de lui en entrant dans le temple, ne cessant de suivre son interlocuteur. Ils arrivèrent peu après dans une sorte de salon et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir Seijûrô, assit sur le sofa. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu face à Asmita, il semblait le mépriser. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il soit aujourd'hui ici ? Gaara avait l'impression d'avoir rater un épisode.

L'aveugle l'invita à venir s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans tarder, saluant par la même occasion son cadet qui semblait lui aussi un peu surpris de le voir là. Ne laissant pas vraiment le temps aux deux adolescents d'approfondir la conversation, Asmita demanda :

« Gaara, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Ou à manger ?

-Juste de l'eau, répondit-il de sa voix grave et basse.

-D'accord. Et toi Seijûrô ?

-La même chose.

-Je reviens alors. »

S'éclipsant sans bruit, Asmita laissa ses deux invités ensemble. Sans trop attendre, Gaara zieuta Seijûrô qui lui-même semblait dubitatif.

« Je n'habite pas loin, expliqua No Sabaku alors qu'on ne lui avait rien demandé. »

L'autre ne répondit rien, amincissant seulement ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il la referma presque aussi vite. Cela intrigua Gaara qui n'osa pas poser plus de questions. Il respectait Seijûrô même s'il était plus jeune que lui, et il l'appréciait beaucoup.

Asmita refit son apparition juste après, un plateau entre les mains avec trois verres et une carafe d'eau pleine. Il le posa sur la petite table basse en verre qui était devant le sofa et s'assit en tailleur en face de ses homologues pour les servir. Prenant lui-même le verre qu'il s'était servi, il but doucement avant de "regarder" dans la direction des deux lycéens. Ils étaient muets mais pas exempt de pensées, et il le sentait. Essayant de lire dans ce qu'il pouvait entendre ou sentir, Asmita ne prononça que deux mots :

« Embrassez-vous.

-Quoi ?!

-Hein ?! »

Les deux concernés furent déconcertés par cette soudaine proposition, qui l'était plus ou moins d'ailleurs. Asmita le sentit bien évidemment et sourit doucement avant d'ajouter :

« Allez.

-Pourquoi ferions-nous ça ? Rétorqua Seijûrô en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que vous êtes plus aveugles que moi.

-Comment ça ? Répliqua-t-il sans laisser Gaara ajouter quelque chose avant.

-Je le vois, c'est clair comme du cristal. Seulement, vous qui avez les yeux ouverts, vous restez aveugle face à ce qui est véritablement vrai. N'est-ce pas Gaara ?

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit ce dernier.

-Seijûrô, Gaara te trouve attirant. Et Gaara, Seijûrô te porte beaucoup d'intérêt. Plus que d'autres personnes.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Interrogea Akashi.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle de la même façon que vous deux.

-Mais Asmita ! Insista-t-il en serrant le poing. »

Il fixait le blond qui ne disait rien. Gaara était un peu perdu, et se rendit compte que jusque là il ignorait le prénom de celui-ci. Ses deux compagnons se lorgnaient avec insistance, et il soupçonna quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. La façon qu'avait Seijûrô de regarder Asmita avait un fond qu'il ignorait mais qu'il ne tarderait pas à découvrir. D'ailleurs, le blond se releva et se mit devant le sofa pour déclarer :

« Gaara... »

Juste après ce mot, il se pencha sur Akashi qui leva le menton, ne montrant pas de résistance alors les yeux topaze de l'autre roux s'élargirent sous la stupeur de ce qu'ils voyaient. Asmita et Seijûrô ?! S'embrassaient ?! Le blond se montra tendre mais ce ne fut que chaste. Ne tenait-il pas un temple ? N'était-il pas quelqu'un de croyant pour l'entretenir de cette façon ? Pour s'habiller de cette façon ? N'était-ce pas... un péché pour quelqu'un comme lui ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'approche du blond, seulement à ses paroles :

« Ne dis pas non puisque c'est vrai. »

Les fins doigts de celui saisirent son menton et en moins d'une seconde ses lèvres étaient contre les siennes, les caressant sans brutalité, lui laissant le choix de se dérober s'il le souhaitait. Mais il n'en fit rien. C'était chaud, doux, agréable, et aimant. Jamais il n'avait connu de pareilles sensations. Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais songé. Ce fut trop court, et avant même qu'il ne puisse se reprendre, le blond s'imposa de nouveau.

« Embrassez-vous. »

Là, il était complètement perdu. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Asmita n'avait-il pas dit que Seijûrô et lui s'aimaient ? Pourtant, le blond et le roux s'étaient embrassés sous ses yeux avant que l'étudiant ne lui happe aussi les lèvres. Et maintenant ? Ce fut un doux frisson qui le saisit et l'étreignit et avant qu'il ne comprenne, les yeux vairons d'Akashi le firent chavirer. Son souffle chaud se heurta juste après sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il le fixait avec insistance. Qu'était-ce ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ça n'avait pas sens. C'était immoral ! C'était... étrange, mais attirant. Très tentant même. Les mains de Seijûrô se posèrent sur ses épaules, et la seconde d'après, Gaara finit sur le dos, son cadet au-dessus de lui en train de l'embrasser.

 **oOoOo**

La peau chaude qui le touchait le chatouillait un peu mais c'était agréable. Le matelas sous son dos l'était aussi, moelleux mais pas trop, tout comme l'oreiller qu'il avait sous la tête. Grommelant légèrement lorsque le lit bougea un peu, Gaara ouvrit ses prunelles lagons avant de tourner la tête et de tomber nez à nez avec un joli sourire venant d'une tête blonde. Celle-ci était sur le ventre, un bras sur son propre ventre tandis que ses longs cheveux étaient tous rabattus sur le côté. Ses yeux clos, Asmita semblait le regarder même s'il savait qu'en réalité non. Sur son dos, une touffe cinabre se faisait voir et bougeait légèrement. Seijûrô était sur le ventre lui aussi, mais en partie sur le dos élégamment musclé du plus âgé, la tête en haut de ses omoplates. Il semblait s'être réveillé en même temps que lui. Asmita bougea un peu plus, remontant sa main vers le visage de Gaara avant de tendre le cou pour l'embrasser chastement et demander ensuite :

« Bien dormi ?

-Hm oui.

-Et toi ? Interrogea le blond à l'attention de l'autre rouquin.

-Oui... mais arrête de bouger, maugréa Akashi.

-Hun, hun, tu n'as qu'à pas dormir ainsi sur moi.

-Tait-toi. »

Seijûrô ne semblait pas être du matin. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient tous les trois depuis le début de leur relation, soit deux semaines. Tous trois torse nu, ils s'étaient câlinés une bonne partie de la nuit, et autant qu'Asmita s'était montré extrêmement doux, Seijûrô était un peu plus dominant dans sa façon d'être alors que Gaara s'était montré curieux. D'ailleurs, sa curiosité ne s'était pas évanouie et il la montra de nouveau en se tournant sur le côté pour faire face au grand blond.

« Asmita, est-ce que je peux voir tes yeux ?

-... oui. »

Seijûrô aussi fut intrigué par cette demande. No Barugo ne semblait pas gêné par une telle requête, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ouvrit les paupières, laissant apparaître des billes bleues claires avec une pupille très claire aussi. Son regard témoignait de sa cécité car même s'il avait le visage dirigé vers Gaara, ses yeux ne le regardaient pas directement. Non très content de se sentir isolé, Seijûrô se pencha sur lui, cachant la vue à son compère roux pour ouvrir de larges yeux en voyant ceux d'Asmita. Comme s'il avait senti agir le plus jeune, l'étudiant lui vola un baiser maladroit ce qui étonna un peu Seijûrô. Peu après, Gaara vint se coller un peu plus contre le jeune adulte tout en déclarant :

« Tes yeux sont beaux comme ils sont.

-Merci, sourit-il.

-Et moi ? Intervint encore le joueur de shogi. »

Gaara leva le nez pour planter ses yeux cernés dans ceux de son homologue.

« Les tiens sont magnifiques aussi.

-Comment sont-ils ? Questionna Asmita.

-Ils sont... Non, l'un est rouge, et l'autre jaune orangé.

-Avec ses cheveux flammes ?

-Oui.

-Seijûrô, tu es superbe, s'exclama-t-il alors même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Je sais. Toi aussi. Et Gaara également.

-Avec ses yeux topaze sans sourcils et ses cheveux vermeils ?

-Oui. Il est magnifique également.

-Oula ! Si Seijûrô te complimente Gaara, c'est que j'ai vraiment avec moi un canon.

-Tu es bête, Asmita. »

Ce fut un baiser d'Akashi qui fit se taire No Sabaku alors que le blond s'amusait de cette situation, et en profita pour ajouter en souriant, les yeux toujours ouverts :

« Je vous aime. »


End file.
